


"Seriously, Spirk?"

by Amarenthina



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarenthina/pseuds/Amarenthina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally cosplayed as a popular ship at comic con AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Seriously, Spirk?"

"Your ears are lopsided again." Spencer cut off Ryan's rant about ridiculous people freaking out about "spirk", or whatever.

"God DAMN-" Ryan finally shut up, pulling a mirror out of god knew where and carefully adjusting the plastic Spock ears he was wearing.

Spencer rolled his eyes. Trust Ryan to choose one of the more complicated characters to cosplay, and then obsess over every little detail of it. Spencer had just gotten the blue shirt and the tricorder and been done with it. The entire point of choosing star trek characters was so that it would be easy to do. Ryan Ryan had insisted that oh, if they were going to comic con, they needed to cosplay SOMETHING. So here they were.

God damn it.

"Oh my god, your costumes are AMAZING!" Yet another girl they didn't know. "Are you here with that guy dressed as Kirk?"

"No, we don't know him, never met him, don't feel the need to." Ryan deadpanned.

Spencer held back another eye roll. "Um, I like your costume, too" He told the girl.

"Thanks! But seriously, you should find Kirk. I want a picture of the two of you!"

"Oh, um, maybe later, we have to kind of be somewhere right now." Spencer said quickly, stopping Ryan from saying anything rude.

They made their escape, and fled to a different side of the room. Not long after that, when they were busy looking at some sweet X-men fanart, they heard a yell from behind them. 

"Hey! Spock!" 

"Oh, god, not again." Ryan muttered. Spencer turned towards the speaker, who sounded less excited and more angry this time.

He found himself face to face with what must have been the kirk cosplayer everyone had mentioned. He looked about their age, but a couple inches shorter, glaring at Ryan. He was trailed by a rather attractive guy dressed as Bones just like Spencer. 

"Bren, be nice..." The Bones guy said helplessly. 

Spencer watched, bemused, as the shorty stepped right up into Ryan's face. Ryan was doing a pretty good Spock impression, watching as the boy poked a finger at Ryan's chest. 

"Do you know how many people have asked me if I was here with Spock? No one cares about the actual cosplay, they just want pictures of us kissing! Someone actually asked me if you were my boyfriend in real life, and I don't even know your name!"

"It's Ryan." Ryan deadpanned in his patented 'spock voice' (the one that Spencer had to endure ALL the time leading up to the con), and Spencer dragged his eyes away from Kirk's attractive friend to gape at Ryan, because maybe to anyone else it was just some guy being weird, but Spencer had known Ryan for years, so-

Was he flirting? 

"You know," A voice said, and then Bones was right in front of him. "A bunch of people seemed to think we were the same person. They insisted that Kirk and Spock there must have known each other, because they saw me with Spock five minutes ago."

"Um." Spencer cleared his voice. "Yeah. Someone said something like that to us. Ryan called me a traitor."

The guy blurted out a laugh. It was cuter than it should have been. "I'm pretty sure everyone who talked to us is hiding over there, waiting to catch a picture of them kissing." He nodded at a cardboard Iron Man figure with quite a few people crowded behind it.

Spencer was about to scoff and say that they wouldn't get that picture, when he caught sight of Ryan's face as he was talking to the Kirk guy. Wow. Maybe he was flirting. 

"Huh." Was all he could say.

"I mean, if it were me, I wouldn't want to have my picture taken." Bones (and wow, Spencer really should ask the guy his actual name) was saying, and Spencer blinked. Because, maybe, just maybe Spock over there wasn't the only one flirting.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, grinning slightly at the guy. 

"I mean, even just in the other room, like right there would work." 

Spencer felt his grin growing. "You know, that would work for me too, I think." 

"I'm Jon, by the way." The guy said, grinning as they stepped away from their friends.

"Spencer. I like your cosplay."

\-----

By the time Ryan and Brendon found them, the pictures of "Awesome Spirk Cosplayers Making Out!!!1" were already all over the internet.


End file.
